


boy squad + kittens

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Isak: SanaaaaaaaaSana: Yes, Isabell?Isak: the boys saw pictures of your kittensAnd they were wondering if they could come round and see them





	boy squad + kittens

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again  
> enjoy!

**Isak** : Sanaaaaaaaa

**Sana** : Yes, Isabell?

**Isak** : the boys saw pictures of your kittens

And they were wondering if they could come round and see them

**Sana** : which boys

**Isak** : rude

I would know who you were talking about if you said the girls

You should pay more attention to me Sanasol

Take an interest in my friendships

**Sana** : …yes you can all come and see them

All five of you?

Come over tomorrow after school

**Isak** : Takk Sanasol!

*

Sana has to admit she finds it a bit weird that this is her life now. Ever since she revealed to her friends that her mama fosters kittens, people want to come and see them. And now she’s ended up with Isak’s “squad” round at her house, sitting in what she refers to as “the kitten room,” all five of them absolutely melting into the floor at the sight of several six-week-old kittens.

Oddly enough, Mahdi seems the most taken with them. As soon as they’d all seated themselves on the floor, and the kittens had come to sniff around them and investigate, Mahdi had picked up two of them (Biscuit and Cookie) and placed them on his lap, where they’re now curled around each other and drifting off to sleep, with Mahdi grinning at them and stroking them gently.

Jonas is flicking a toy around with his finger, watching one of the kittens chase after it and smiling softly, and Magnus is watching the kittens around him, giving a little “aww” every time one of them does something cute, but Sana also notices that his eyes widen every time one tries to climb on him.

“I can see why Vilde likes them so much,” Magnus comments offhandedly, and then he sees Sana’s raised eyebrows. “ _Shit_ ,” he curses, “Sana, don’t tell her, please.”

Sana raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell her that your whole relationship started out with a lie?”

“It wasn’t a complete lie! I don’t _hate_ cats. See?” He picks up one of the kittens and holds it gingerly. “I’m just more of a dog person.” The kitten jumps out of his grip when he says this. “Shit, did I offend it?”

Both Mahdi and Jonas put their faces in their hands in exasperation, while Isak, from where he’s sat leaning against Even’s chest, speaks up. “I think it probably just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t try and make out with it, _kattehooker_.”

Mahdi and Jonas burst out laughing, while Magnus starts to protest.

Sana interrupts them with “Is there something I’m missing or should I kick you all out right now?”

“Yeah,” Even says, also confused, “what are we missing?”

None of the boys can stop laughing long enough to tell them at first, except Magnus, who has sealed his lips shut and is refusing to say another word.

“Magnus once made out with a girl who he said had a ‘cat’s tongue,’” says Mahdi, shaking his head and still giggling slightly.

“She did have a cat’s tongue!” Magnus exclaims.

He’s about to continue with his defence of his actions when Jonas sneezes very loudly, and the kitten in his arms jumps almost two feet into the air, dashing across the room and cowering in fear next to Even and Isak.

“Ah, crap,” he sniffles. “Sorry, Toffee. I think I’m allergic to you.”

“That one’s Caramel,” Sana corrects him automatically, and then she snaps her head around to look at Jonas. “Wait, you’re _allergic_? Why are you here, then?”

Jonas pulls a guilty face. “Uh, because, uh, kittens?” he tries, and Sana rolls her eyes at him.

Isak lifts the terrified Caramel from her hiding place behind him, and holds her close to his chest. “Hey, buddy,” he murmurs softly, and gets a little purr in return, and then the little ginger kitten curls up on him and falls asleep, Isak still petting it and talking to it softly.

Even grins fondly from behind him, bringing both arms up to wrap around Isak and pull him further back towards him. “You’re so soft around kittens, baby.”

“Shut up,” grumbles Isak, but turns his head to allow Even to kiss him anyway.

Sana smiles fondly at them for a moment, but turns her attention away when she hears another sniff from Jonas. This time, he’s picked up the actual Toffee, and is cuddling her at the same time as trying to fight his urge to sneeze. Sana rolls he eyes at him.

Toffee, in protest of Jonas’ sniffling, sinks her sharp little teeth into his thumb. Jonas yelps, and picks her up to dump her on Mahdi’s lap instead, next to the two tabby kittens that Mahdi is currently petting.

“No way, man,” Mahdi says, moving the kitten away from him. “I don’t fuck with tortoiseshells.”

Sana is the only one to respond with “fair enough.” The rest of the boys respond with noises of confusion.

“Mahdi, this is a kitten, not a tortoise,” Magnus says slowly, lifting Toffee onto his own lap, still slightly wary of the tiny creature but doing his best to seem brave as he strokes its little head.

“Magnus, you are the biggest idiot on the planet,” Mahdi replies. “Tortoiseshell is the pattern. And all tortoiseshell cats are evil.”

“Wait, so ginger and black?” Jonas asks, and then realisation dawns across his face. “Is this because of Sofia?”

Mahdi looks away pointedly and doesn’t reply.

“Who’s Sofia?” Sana asks. Mahdi, again, doesn’t reply. He turns his attention back to the two tabbies in his arms, lips pressed shut.

“One of his cats,” Jonas replies, laughing.

“Sofia is _not_ my cat,” says Mahdi fiercely, “Bathmat and Dylan are my cats. Sofia is my sister’s cat.”

“You have three cats?” Sana asks, slightly incredulous. She had not previously seen Mahdi as a cat person, but he continues to surprise her with his next reply.

“I have five. Two are mine, one is my sister’s, and two are my mum’s.”

Sana nods, taken aback but nonetheless impressed.

“Oh my god,” Magnus says suddenly, face lighting up with what everyone knows will be a terrible idea before he even speaks. “Have you guys seen those videos where they put snapbacks on kittens, so they look like tortoises? Can we do that, Sana?” he doesn’t wait for Sana to reply before he says “Isak, I need your hat.”

Isak says “You’re not getting my hat, Mags,” at the same time as Even pulls it off him and throws it over to Magnus.

Isak grumpily tries to sit up and move away from Even, but Even holds him where he is with one hand and runs the other hand through his hair.

“Your hair looks fine, Isak,” Even says it in a low voice, just for Isak to hear.

“You would say that,” Isak mutters, “you have a thing for my hair.”

“Obviously I have a thing for your hair. Who _doesn’t_ have a thing for your hair?”

“Literally everyone else,” replies Isak, but leans back against Even anyway, whining slightly when it seems that Even might pull his hand back. Even laughs quietly when he hears, but leave his hand where it is, fingers running through Isak’s hair still.

“No, stay still,” Magnus is pleading with a wriggling Toffee and struggling to put Isak’s hat on her. “You’ll look so awesome in this hat. I could get youtube famous.”

Jonas finally takes pity on Magnus’ feeble attempts, and takes Isak’s hat from him to fasten around Toffee’s neck himself. Magnus then places Toffee down onto the floor in front of them, and all six of them giggle as they watch her struggle to comprehend her current situation.

“This is so mean,” Isak says, while making no attempt to help the little cat.

After a while of being laughed at, Toffee lets out a pitiful squeak, and Jonas takes pity on her and unfastens the hat from around her neck, holding it back out to Isak, but before Isak can take it, Even snatches it away.

“Nope,” he says cheekily, pressing a kiss to the top of Isak’s head. Isak sighs but doesn’t protest.

Toffee, in some strange gesture of gratitude, begins to lick Jonas’ thumb, where she had bitten him before. The look on Jonas’ face is a cross between disgusted and delighted.

“This really shouldn’t be cute,” he says, just as Toffee decides to sink her teeth back in to him. “Well, that’s definitely not cute,” he says, snatching his hand back.

“I told you, man,” Mahdi shakes his head. “Tortis are evil.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!!   
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!!  
> also find me on [tumblr!](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> next up is girl squad + kittens, and then i may also do kollectivet + kittens, idk, lemme know if i should!  
> love always xxx


End file.
